Burning Light
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: So what if JohnPryo had a girlfriend during X2? How would she contribute and react to the events of X2? This has probably been done before but I'm giving it a try. Please Read. You might like it.
1. Not so boring after all

Title: Burning Light

Pairings: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

A/N: History about how Riley and John might be put into flashbacks. I was actually going to do like a prequel that's basically them getting together and how Riley came to be at the mansion and everything.

* * *

Chapter one: Museums, Not so boring.

* * *

Bobby, John, Riley and Rogue stood before a large screen mounted onto the wall half watching some poorly made documentary that appeared to be going into great detail about various forms of animal evolution. Though if an outsider had to observe them for long enough they would realise that none of the foursome were actually paying attention to screen but rather were staring blankly at it in the hopes that their teachers wouldn't notice their total lack of interest at being in the museum. To be honest they were only on the school trip because it meant they got to avoid a full day of studies at the mansion, however they didn't realise they would be quite so bored being _away_ from the school. Still a free day is a free day.

John scoffed and rolled his eyes at the screen and gave up all pretence of watching it and turned his attention to the petite blonde, Riley, by his side instead. His arm was lazily draped around her shoulders, his fingertips intentionally wound into the bottom of her hair, soft curls wrapped around each finger. He tugged gently on them until she looked up at him in slight confusion; in response he pulled her slightly to face their companions. Both of which were sending shy smiles to each other believing no one was watching them, both John and Riley resisted the urge to mock their nauseating display of affection.

John sighed deliberately to call their attention to him, "Can we go somewhere else? I'm bored as hell."

Both of them nodded enthusiastically, to which Riley expressed her relief, "Oh, thank god!"

A few people around they whipped their heads around to look at the teens as they laughed and joked with each other, annoyed at the noise interruption in the otherwise quiet building. An older tutted in annoyance before turning away as they headed in the direction of the food court.

* * *

Now seated around a small round table in the food court, Riley and Rogue looked on in amused disgust as both boys practically inhaled their burgers, barely taking the time to breathe in between bites. Taking a gulp of water Riley was slightly startled when someone nudged her foot sharply, looking across the table she noticed Rogue nodding her head to acknowledge something behind Riley. Frowning lightly she turned and promptly rolled her eyes when she saw two older boys heading their way. She'd noticed them when she was standing in line to be served, they'd been standing off to the side not doing much other than stare at the people passing them by, leering when it came to pretty girls going past them. She hadn't given them much notice then and she didn't particularly want to give them much now.

"Hey, man. Can I get a light?"

The question was quite obviously directed at John who was playing with his lighter, whilst while annoying the group to no end, gave off the impression that he was a smoker to outsiders. Both of the girls exchanged a glance, expressing their dread at the impending situation, John was impulsive and easily irritated by his friends, his impatience with strangers was much shorter.

"No."

His answer was simple, direct and straight to the point; it was also sort of rude. It was nothing if not pure John.

The one holding the cigarettes furrowed his brow in annoyance, "Why not?"

"Cause I said no." John replied sneer firmly in place.

"Why you being such a dick?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out the guy was getting annoyed, he wasn't asking a major thing however unlike most people who would simply comply to avoid a confrontation, John ignored the question and went back to playing with his lighter. Raising a brow Riley took the opportunity to look up at the guy asking for the light; curious to see how he was reacting to John's ignorance. What she didn't expect however was for him to give her a quick glance over, particularly at her chest and wink at her. Scoffing in disgust she inched closer to John hoping upon all hope he would get the hint, if anything it made him look more interested in her. John oblivious to the exchange going on over his head gave her a questioning glance but didn't object to her closeness.

Smoking guy's friend decided it was time for him to get on the action since no one else seemed to be jumping in anytime soon, "My brother asked you a simple question!"

Smoking guy appeared to gear back up at his brother's statement, "Why you being such a dick?"

The other boy quickly parroted him, "Yeah, why you being such a dick?"

Snickering at their exchange, John simply relied, "Because I can."

Amused at the growing flush on Smoking Guys face, Riley looked up to catch his brother waggling his eyebrows at Rogue while leering at her chest to which she scoffed and looked away blushing. Although proud of her for her reaction, Riley felt she should be used to the male attention, the white streak in her hair did nothing if not attract more men to her. Mystery and all that crap, they weren't aware she couldn't touch; all that mattered to them was that she was hot.

Obviously annoyed the guy spoke through gritted teeth, "Can I have a light?"

John pretended to look thoughtful at his lighter as if considering his request seriously before snapping it shut with a chuckle, "Sorry, can't help you out, pal."

Riley barely caught Bobby make some snide comment about showing off, thus starting another Bobby VS John boring argument over nothing. Zoning out she glanced around the museum in vague interest, briefly wondering who in their right mind would willing come here that wasn't some form of teacher. It wasn't exactly her idea of a good idea, however given she went to a school for mutants she supposed her definition of a good time would be very different from that of a normal persons. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand snaked in front of her face and John shot out his seat seconds after. Eyes widening she twisted in her seat to see smoking guy had took John's lighter by force and was currently lighting his cigarette with it as his brother pushed John back, refusing to let him past to reclaim his lighter.

John's features twisted into a dark scowl as he glowered at him, "That's real cute, man."

Hearing the suppressed anger in her boyfriend's voice made Riley quickly stand up and move to his side to touch his arm lightly as she knew one wrong comment could set him off, not something she wanted to happen in a building full of normal people.

"John, don't."

He shrugged off her arm and took a step closer to the two boys, his body tensing as if waiting for them to make the first move. This is exactly what they did, in exactly the wrong way.

"What you gonna do?" Smoking guy scoffed before moving to puff on his cigarette.

John stared at him, the glowing end of the cigarette catching his eye making him smirk slightly before winking at him. However she discovered he wasn't really winking at him but in fact using his own cigarette against him, fire burst forth from the end, quickly snaking its way up the sleeve of his jacket faster than he could blink. Thinking quickly Bobby jumped up from his seat and darted around the table with his arm stretched out, a thin layer of ice shooting out to coat the other boys arm, stopping the flames. Riley slapped John sharply across the chest for laughing at the poor guy's misfortune, aiming another one for his head as he continued his hilarity, however it fell in confusion as everyone around them suddenly stilled, it didn't even look like they were breathing.

Horrified Rogue turned to her boyfriend, "Bobby, what did you do?"

In a similar state of panic and confusion he replied, "I didn't do this!"

"No, I did."

The voice came from behind them and caused each of them to cringe slightly, knowing they were going to be in for hell when they got back to the mansion. Turning they adopted sheepish expressions as they looked down at The Professor who had wheeled himself over to them and looked on at John in disappointment.

"Next time you feel like showing off…Don't."

The silent tension was broken when the TV broadcasted breaking news about a recent mutant attack on the President. The Professor quickly dropped the impending lecture and announced instead that they'd best be on their way home. Following the others out of the museum, Riley turned to John who was walking at a sedated pace beside her, he caught her looking at him and gave her a cheeky grin in response to which she responded by rolling her eyes. Grabbing his hand she dragged him to catch up with the others before they got into trouble for falling behind.

* * *

So first chapter, I'm hoping it's not too bad. Review please. No flames. Constructive criticism is good though.


	2. Wolvie

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Thanks for the support. ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: Wolvie

* * *

Yawning widely Rogue looked over at her roommate, originally she had been sharing with Kitty but considering Rogue was probably the only girl Riley actually got on well with, Kitty offered to room with Jubilee while Rogue roomed with Riley. Jubilee didn't appear to mind the switch all that much, mostly because she outright refused to leave her bed in the morning in the fear that she would wake Riley and cause the moody blonde to lash out. Rogue however had no such problems with waking her; in fact she rather enjoyed it if she was honest.

Rogue's stomach rumbled loudly to which she blushed slightly realising she hadn't ate since lunchtime yesterday, once again she looked over at her roommate in case she happened to hear her, fortunately she hadn't. Flinging back her covers she swung her legs over the bed and they met the floor with a quiet thud. Grabbing her gloves from her nightstand she slipped the dark silk on before making her way to Riley's bed, she shook her friends shoulder hard and quickly stripped the covers off of her before Riley could pull them over her head. This was a well practiced morning ritual; Riley was not a morning person at all. If on the off chance she did wake up cheerful you just knew she was up to something and it was best to get the hell out of dodge before the bottom of your hair was singed.

Whimpering slightly Riley curled herself into a ball in an attempt to keep warm. The effect was ruined however when Rogue opened the window letting a cool breeze drift through the room. Cracking open an eye Riley groaned when the sunlight glared down on her harshly and caused her eyes to tear up.

Frowning she flipped onto her stomach, eyes scrunched closed and pressed her face into her pillow, "Who the hell turned on the lights?"

The words came out muffled and Rogue had to take a few seconds to translate what she said before she laughed lightly. Debating whether to banter with her roommate for a few moments, however her still rumbling stomach squashed that idea like a bug.

"Come on, Ri. I'm sure there's coffee downstairs."

The comment had the desired effect as Riley squealed in delight and quickly attempted to scramble off of her bed; unfortunately she also managed to get her foot caught in her sheets and went down with a resounding thud.

"Owie."

Rogue laughed outright this time, barely managing to stand upright as she took in the crumpled heap her friend had gotten herself into. Legs tangled up in the sheets and blonde hair everywhere as she rubbed furiously at her now pounding head. She moved to help her up who was currently glaring at her from the floor, nearly dropping her as her laughter took over her again as she spotted the large red mark now marring her face.

"We never speak of this!"

With that said Riley stomped to her closet and quickly grabbed her essentials, underwear, black combats and tight white tank top in hand she flipped off the hysterical girl and strolled into the bathroom with her head held high.

Still sulking about the waking up incident Riley walked silently beside a still grinning Rogue, utterly unimpressed at the amusement her friend took from her misfortune. Upon entering the kitchen they immediately spotted their boyfriends squabbling over what appeared to be cereal, however you could never be too sure with them, they could have been fighting over something equally as stupid like that anyway.

Turning to glare playfully at Rogue, Riley pushed her shoulder slightly to move her out of her way and made her way over to the stool beside John at the kitchen counter and flopped down heavily with a sigh, dramatically dropping her head onto his shoulder and closing her eyes. John tensed at the physical contact before relaxing as he looked curiously over his girlfriend, raising a brow his eyes lifted to stare at a amused looking Rogue. Turning to Bobby for some sort of explanation about the girls weird behaviour, he rolled his eyes as he realised his best friend looked even more confused about the situation than he was.

"What's up with her?"

He was unprepared for his question to invoke such a reaction, as his question trailed off Rogue fell into a fit of giggles, gasping for air as she failed at trying to stop herself. Riley's head shot up at both the question and her friend's laughter and she presented the other girl with a death glare, silently conveying a promise of violence if she spoke a word of what had went on upstairs.

"Rogue."

There was definitely a warning in his girlfriends voice which just make John all the more curious to know what was going on between the two girls and what exactly Rogue wasn't supposed to let slip. Luckily it seemed he was about to get his answer because Rogue seemed all too happy to ignore the blonde girl.

"She had a little 'disagreement' with the bed sheets this morning."

Interest now peeked Bobby sat up straight, glancing between the two of them eager to hear the rest of the conversation, "What happened?"

With a scoff of disgust at the total lack of loyalty she threw her hands up in the air as she hopped down from the stool and stomped her way towards the coffee maker, turning it on she let out a sigh as she faced her three companions. Knowing it wasn't the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done in her life Riley felt she was overreacting, however she knew both these boys like the back of her hand and she knew they were never going to let her live this down. They never did, with anything she did that wasn't graceful or elegant.

"I fell, ok? Fell flat on my face! We all happy now?"

Seeing them all trying in vain to hold in their laughter, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the coffee maker grumbling to herself and steadily ignoring the burst of laughter that occurred not long after she turned her back. God for nothing bitches.

* * *

John stared bored out the window, having giving up the notion of watching TV since there was nothing but news reports on the dangers of mutants now that one had tried to kill the President. Riley was sat in between his legs, her back to his chest intently watching him flip his lighter open and shut over and over. He startled at the movement of her hand shooting out to grab his lighter straight out his hands. He chuckled lightly knowing she'd grabbed it because it annoyed her to no end, half the time he wasn't even aware he was doing it, it just developed into a habit, something he did when he was bored, or generally whenever he felt anything. It was familiar and made him feel better to know that it was near by should he need to suddenly use it, not that Prof X approves of him doing that sort of thing, especially on school grounds. He scowled as his girlfriend failed to give back the lighter, choosing instead to pocket it. He debated whether it would be worth wrestling to get it back from her before deciding that he didn't really want to be zapped today. She took one of his hands in her own, absently starting to play with his fingers, lifting and dropping each one before going back again, seemly unaware that she was even doing it.

"Ri? What you doin'?"

She dropped his fingers and shrugged, "I dunno, I'm bored."

John leant forward his arms tightening around her waist and aligned his mouth with her ear and grinned briefly before blowing hard into her ear, laughing as she let out a high pitched yelp and attempted to pull away from him but he had a firm grip around her middle and refused to let her go. Smirking John ran his hands back from her stomach to her sides and started tickling her gaining him more squeals as she attempted to wriggle out of his grip. Noticing her distraction at trying to get away from him, he made his move, tickling her with one hand as they other snaked into her pocket, his fingers brushing against the cool metal before a shock ran through his fingers causing him to pull back sharply with a curse. Peering down into his girlfriends face she blinked up innocently at him before grinning and sticking her tongue out letting him know it was her that let that little shock loose. He opened his mouth to curse at her when a shrill whistle brought their attention to Bobby and Rogue who sat not far away both looking amused at the couple.

"What?" John snapped seeing their expressions.

Both looked at each other, debating whether to make a comment on the situation, however looking at the expression on John's face decided they liked themselves not burnt and went back to playing thumb far quietly. John and Riley returned to their original positions and let out another sigh of boredom, it was the downside to living in such close quarters, people got easily sick of each other and since they weren't allowed outside without adult supervision until they were eighteen it meant sitting alone or worse sitting in the library actually doing the work for their classes.

Both their heads snapped up as Rogue dashed out the room without so much as a word to anyone around her, frowning up at Bobby she realised he didn't look particular happy at his girlfriend running off and Riley only needed one word to confirm why he wasn't happy. _Logan_. Standing up quickly Riley grabbed John's arm and pulled him up and out after Bobby ignoring his loud protests about not wanting to go anywhere.

They reached the front door just in time to see Bobby freeze an older mans hand which caused John to roll his eyes, knowing Bobby was trying to play alpha and failing man noticed shortly that two other people had arrived to welcome him and gestured to them, Rogue turned to look at what held his attention and smiled widely, waving them to come closer.

"Logan, this is John and Riley also known as Pyro and Elektra. Guys, this is Logan or I suppose you'd know him as Wolverine."

Logan nodded his head in greeting which John returned, Riley however always had a different approach to stoic males.

"Hey, Wolvie."

The nickname rolled off her tongue easily enough but caused Logan to frown in distaste, while Riley smiled sweetly at him knowing that she had successfully annoyed another adult that lived under the same roof as her. Bobby and John exchanged a glance before grabbing their respective girlfriend's hands and dragging them away from the attractive older guy as Storm came down the stairs and greeted Logan. Things around the mansion appeared to be perking right up in Riley's opinion.

* * *

Press that little review button. :)


	3. Ever been struck by lightening?

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Review Responses at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter Three: Ever been struck by lightening?

* * *

Shooting upright in bed, Riley sat panting heavily as a trickle off cold sweat slowly made its way down the back of her neck causing her to violently shiver and reach down to tug up the covers tightly around her neck, gripping them tightly to ward off anymore chills from the cool air. Turning to her dresser she grabbed the glass of water that sat atop it and took a large gulp, sighing in pleasure as it soothed her raw throat that felt as if she'd been screaming for hours. She really hoped she hadn't been screaming it was highly unlikely anyway given that no one had burst into the room and Rogue hadn't so much as stirred since Riley had been awake. Breathing regularly now she attempted to snuggle back down to fall asleep, however every time she closed her eyes, her thoughts reluctantly went back to her nightmare.  
_  
A younger Riley of about 16 stared at her reflection in her school toilets mirror, tears rolling down her cheeks which she hurriedly tried to wipe away but only more fell to take their place. Sudden pain shot through her chest and she gasped as she gripped it, she imagined this was what a heart attack felt like, she doubled over as the pain increased and she gripped the sink in a white knuckle grip as a tingling sensation made its way from her chest, down her arms and a steady burn formed at her fingertips. As quick as it had came it disappeared and after a few moments of trying to catch her breath she straightened up and with a sigh of relief reached out to turn the tap on to wet her face. However as soon as her hand came within touching distance of the metal tap, what appeared to be a tiny bolt of lightening came rushing from her fingers and shot towards the tap with a quiet hiss._

_"What the…" She muttered staring at her fingers in disbelief, silently wondering what the hell that could have been._

_She spread her palm out wide and flexed her fingers, nothing happened for several moments before several more bolts appeared from each finger only this time they were bigger and brighter than the previous one and she gaped at them horrified at what was happening to her. Eyes widening she let out a small scream before she could stop herself as a huge bolt shot out her hand and raced towards the tap, blowing off the top causing water to spray everywhere, including over herself. Spluttering she frantically tried to push the water back down into the hole but it seemed her panic only increased whatever was happening to her as more bolts shot across the water._

_Hearing voices growing closer to the girl's bathroom, Riley began to panic and her gaze flittered across the room rapidly trying to find somewhere that she could hide, eventually it settled on the small window beside the last stall. It looked big enough that she could fit herself through it but she highly doubted that she'd be able to reach it, even if she managed to reach it whilst standing on the toilet. She was also reluctant to even touch any other surface, fearful that she'd blow herself up much like she had the tap_

_"This place discriminates against short people." She muttered as she paced in front of the stalls._

_Deciding it was worth the shot she made her way towards the last stall, just as she was about to walk into it, the door to the bathroom suddenly burst open and her math's teacher and some of her fellow students stared in shock and confusion at the scene before, not quite grasping why there was water flooding the room. She winced looking down at her hands to see that they were still sparking and moved to hide them behind her back before, Peter Jones at the back of the group gasped and pointed hysterically at her hands, bringing everyone else's attention to them. The crowd stared at her for a few beats before realisation set in and they looked at her in fear while others stared in disgust, more than one of the jocks looking ready to take physical action._

_"MUTIE!"_

It wasn't exactly her worst memory but it was enough to wake her from her sleep when she remembered everything that had come after that moment, everything that had happened before she arrived at the mansion. With a frustrated sigh she rolled onto her back and went to close her eyes again when a sudden shrieking echoed through the mansion causing her eyes to snap back open and slap her hands over her ears in extreme pain. Looking over at Rogue she could see she was now awake and doing the same as her to try and block out the noise. Their eyes met as the scream died down abruptly for no reason, both dreading why it happened and even worse why it had stopped.

"What's goin' on?"

All Riley could do was shrug her shoulders in response before grabbing her boots, shoving them on, shaking her head when Rogue decided against any footwear and made her way out the door quickly before Riley could stop her. Rolling her eyes at her friend's stupidity she made her way out the door after her.

Running down the halls they encountered a group of younger girls nervously shuffled about outside one of the hidden exits and immediately understood that the mansion was under attack. Exchanging a glance Rogue and Riley made their way quickly over to them, Riley kept look out while Rogue told some false story to them about running away from their boarding house to tell to the first people they came across before she shoved at the wooden panel to open the hidden door. After closing the door back up Rogue turned and gasped as a man decked out in solider gear rounded the corner and stood before them with his gun raised. Thinking quickly Rogue grabbed Riley by the waist and pulled her aside barely missing a dart that would have otherwise hit her straight in the chest. Riley turned and stood up straight and calmly faced the soldier, putting on a brave face despite the fact all she wanted to do was run as fast as she could in the other direction.

She spoke slowly as to hide the quiver in her voice, "You ever been struck by lightening? I have, fifteen times, it's not my fault, I just attract it. You know what else attracts lightening?"

Without waiting for an answer she threw out one of her hands and bolts of electricity shot out of her fingertips and snaked around the stunned guard, he shook momentarily before dropping to the ground and lay there silently. The girls wasted no time in running and not for the first time, Riley worried that using her powers had killed another person.

* * *

"Hey!"

John paused slightly, his steps faltering as he was sure that it was Bobby's voice calling out from behind him. He quickly backtracked a few steps and discovered he was right as he spotted the other boy rushing after him with a panicked look on his face as he frantically shouted John's name.

"Have you seen Rogue?"

John didn't pause in response, "No. You seen Riley?"

Bobby could only shake his head sadly in reply before taking off in the opposite direction without so much as another word to his best friend. John frowned slightly silently wondering how he could just leave him there when they were under attack so he could run off on his own like an idiot to try and find his girlfriend. His thoughts then drifted to Riley and he let out a frustrated groan.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Skidding around a corner Riley barely kept herself from falling face first into the wall. Hearing more footsteps her head whipped up and a relieved grin crossed her face as she spotted the two familiar faces, she'd never been so happy to see John and Bobby in all her life. She could vaguely hear Rogue's yelp of joy behind her and assumed she was just as happy to see them. They didn't waste anytime in speaking, instead as a group they turned and started running the way both Riley and Rogue came from, hoping that they could make it back towards the exit they had shown the little girls through without running into anymore of the spoilers that were running about. Just as they had rounded the corner however the window in front of them blew open flinging glass everywhere, Riley felt something tugging her by her hand and found herself pressed close to John as his body shielded her from the glass, they paused only for a moment before righting themselves and took off in the opposite direction. Their relief from getting to the main entrance was short lived as two soldiers flung open the doors and pointed their guns at them.

Shaking Riley stepped back into John who immediately put his hands on her waist as if preparing to pull her out of the way. All four of them stood deadly still wondering if this was actually the way they were going to go out.

Suddenly a primal roar sounded above them causing them all to look up in time to see Logan fly down from the banister, claws extended to strike into the two soldiers backs killing them instantly before standing up and pulling his claws back in. Riley stared in slight awe not quite believing what she'd just witnessed, she guessed she know knew why they called him Wolverine.

"Dude…."

* * *

I know there's obviously the whole Striker scene to go through but on next chapter it's just going to start with them getting in the car okay. Sorry.

**Nicole:** Thanks

**tweekerd:**Yeah he is (that's why I love him) but I wanted to show that he can be kind and such.

**Painkiller-Jane:** Thanks

**LJSkywalker:** I couldn't resist the Wolvie comment lol. Are you hinting at some flirting between Riley and Logan? _winks_She's John's girl

**J seirra:** I'm glad you like Riley I'm trying to keep her from being a Mary Sue cause that would be bad lol.  
**  
Kcrane:** Thanks I think they're cute too _wide grin_

**EvenstarEverlasting:** _Blushes_ Thanks, I don't think I'm that good a writer but I'm glad you enjoy the story and Riley. Yeah that boy is good looking.

**Mina the Mischevious:** Well as you can see I've reviewed.

**firecrackeronthe4thofjuly:** Glad you like the wolvie comment lol.

**nazgulqueen:** Thank you.

**Kellie:** Thanks

**sarah02:** Glad you like it.

**Maree:** _Grins_Thanks. Yeah I went to see X3 and was like drooling on my friends shoulder when I saw him, people we're looking at me funny lol. If this story goes well I was thinking of doing X3 with Riley. But its too early for that just now.

**gymgurl:** aww thanks.

Well If you want more all you gotta do is Review.


	4. Going to Boston

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Review Responses at the bottom ;).

* * *

Chapter Four: Going to Boston

* * *

"I'm driving."

Despite the tense situation, Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes at her boyfriend as she quickly slid into the backseat of a car beside Bobby, sitting down she saw Logan push John back no doubt telling him he wasn't driving. It wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had anyway given that he didn't even own a permit never mind trying to drive _this _car while being chased down by government freaks.

"This is Cyclops car." Bobby stated.

He seemed to be just noticing who's car they were currently sat in despite the fact that most of the vechiles in the garage were Mr Summers. He was also sporting a slightly queasy look on his face that had Riley worrying he was about to upchuck all over them. To distract herself from the pale boy beside her she directed her attention to the front seat and watched curiously as Logan seemed to consider Bobby's statement and with the hint of a smirk pops out a middle claw jamming it into the ignition and turning it sharply, starting the car. She found herself oddly affectionate at his blatant disrespect of other people's property.

Everyone in the back seat shifts their attention to Rogue in time for her to reach for a chain around her wrist and unclip it and dangle it at Logan's hand waiting for him to notice them.

"Here, these are yours."

Logan focused slightly frantic eyes on what he now could see were dog tags and he slowly took them with a muttered thanks, to which Rogue responded with a nod and a soft smile before sighing and facing the front once again. Silence soon feel over the car as everyone scrambled for something to say to break up the tension.

Riley eventually found her voice, "What was that back there?"

Unsurprisingly, given his previous interaction with the mystery man Logan answered, "Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue questioned quietly seemly knowing it was a touchy subject.

"I can't remember." The words were breathed out but the frustration was evident in his voice.

Silence engulfed the car once again, causing John to sigh a little and lean over into the front seats announcing he didn't like uncomfortable silences before switching on the radio. He regretted it immediately as N'Sync 'Bye Bye Bye' blasted out the speakers causing everyone to groan in disgust as the loud pop music blasted in their eardrums. He quickly hit a button hoping for a CD player or at least another station because he reasoned that nothing could be worse than this particularly song. What he got instead was a small device popping out from what appeared to be a secret department in the dash, located where you would expect the CD player to be.

"I don't think that's the CD player."

Logan picks it up hesitantly and Riley briefly found herself wondering why because really if it was some sort of bomb he out of all of them would be the one to survive and thus really had nothing to fear. He twisted the device about in his hands for a few moments whilst staring at it, glancing occasionally at the road before he turned to John who was still leaning over his shoulder with an annoyed look.

"Sit back."

Reluctantly John did what he was told, slipping his hand onto Riley's thigh and resting it there. She fought the urge to wrap herself around him until she knew they were somewhere safe and instead leant her head against the window, thankful for the cool glass across her skin.

"Where are we going?"

Logan shrugged slightly, "Storm and Jean are in Boston."

Bobby sighed causing the occupants of the back seat to look at him until he explained, "My parents live in Boston."

"Good."

* * *

Entering the two story house, Riley let a small smile flitter across her face at the homely feel of the building, this was one of the things she missed while living at the school. The school was great, she'd never claimed otherwise in her entire time being there but she missed something that was hers, her own home, no one else's, no shared bathrooms. If she was honest with herself though she mostly missed having a family, it didn't really matter where you lived as long as you lived there with the people you love.

Bobby stood silent in the middle of the hall before turning towards them, most of his attention on Rogue, as Logan headed towards the kitchen probably in search of food or knowing him, beer.

"I'll try and find you some clothes", He paused and faced John, "Don't burn anything."

John raised an eyebrow in response before heading towards the wall mounted with family pictures with a sneer barely restrained on his face. Riley watched Bobby and Rogue disappear up the stairs before following John. Stepping up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and stretched up slightly to lean her chin on his shoulder. She frowned when she noticed him stiffen in response to her touch but shrugged it off like she usually did and decided to try and make conversation with him.

"What's wrong?"

He stood silent unwilling to respond as he gazed at the pictures, refusing to acknowledge her presence behind him as he seemed to drift into his own world. Hurt and anger flashed across Riley's face at his lack of response.

"Fine then" She snapped stiffly pulling her arms back and turning away from him.

She paused however hearing him sigh and call back to her but she refused to turn around to give him the satasfication of a personal up close reaction. He had been far too touchy the past month, his moods arratic at best, one mintute he was all over her the next he couldn't wait to be away from her. She was starting to get whiplash and with everything that had happened in the past few hours she really didn't have the energy to deal with another of his mood swings right now.

"Ri."

"What John?"

He didn't get the chance to respond to her clipped reply however as a woman walked through the door and startled as she stared fearfully at Logan who was visible drinking beer in the kitchen with a scowl marring his face and the two teens in her hallway.

"Oh this should be fun." Riley stated voice dripping with sarcasm as the rest of the family started to pile in.

* * *

Ok this is totally short. I'm sorry. I hit a bit of a writers block with this part of the movie. I promise next chapter will be longer and more exciting cause well John + pretty flames _:winks:_ Stay with me. Review Please.

**buffyfan** : Yeah She was a great character, I loved her powers, hence Riley having them.  
**LJSkywalker :** I suppose there might be some 'friendlyness' going on lol  
**Lovebuggy :** _:Grins:_ Thank you. I'm totally agreeing that John is sexy, Glad you like Riley.  
**seirra :** I know shortness I hit a little bit of writers block for some reason.  
**Mina the Mischevious :** Oh yeah I so want her powers.  
**Princess Myra :** Thanks, I try to update as soon as possible.  
**Z-AKA Andrea- :** Yay a fellow drooler lol kidding. Glad you like the story.  
**EvenstarEverlasting :** Thank you, Thank you.  
**tweekerd :** Yeah when I finish this one and if people want it I'm going to do X3 with _:gasps:_ Riley.  
**Blondie9588 :** _:Beams:_ Thanks. I try to steer well clear of Mary Sues but sometimes I find myself going there, I'm happy you don't think she's one. He's my favourite too.

Thanks for all your support.


	5. Power Play

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Review Responses at the bottom ;).

* * *

Chapter Four: Power Display

* * *

John glanced over the occupants of the room. Bobby, Rogue and Bobby's mother and brother sat on the couch, Bobby's father sat in the chair facing them, while Logan choose to stand leaning against the wall away from them all but close enough. Riley stood to John's left side, he watched silently as she shifted from foot to foot obviously uncomfortable in the room and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here, he didn't exactly blame her. He sighed silently as he remembered how he had stiffened in her embrace earlier, he hadn't meant to, he was just caught up in his memories, he was doing that a lot lately and it seemed he was taking it out on his girlfriend recently. He looked up at her before reaching for her and pulling her by the arm to stand in between his legs and draped his arms loosely around her waist, his thumb rubbing along her hip bone until she relaxed under his touch.

Startled Riley let herself be pulled towards John, confused by his sudden need to hold her but finding some comfort in the embrace at least. Parents freaked her out and she didn't like verbal confrontations at the best of time. Give her a fight any day. She kept quiet however and listened to the conversation going on.

"What exactly are you professor of, Mr Logan?"

The words were spat out of Bobby's father's mouth, obviously he didn't believe Logan was a teacher and his face had remained furious since he questioned why exactly they were in his house, every answer they were giving him seemed to annoy him further.

However Logan kept his face blank and replied shortly, "Art."

Soft sniggering came from behind her and with an innocent smile to Bobby's mother who was looking in her direction, she lightly stomped her foot on top of John's toes which immediately made him stop.

"This is a lot to take in."

Seeing his wife about to start crying Bobby's father took over, "You have to understand we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

Rogue frowned at his words, "Bobby is gifted!"

Taken aback the senior Drake hurried to explain, "We know that it's just-"

He was saved by Mrs Drake, "We still love you Bobby", She paused as Riley snorted rather unladylike in the background, "It just this mutant problem-"

All the teens save Ronnie stiffened and apparently Logan didn't like the women's wording either, "What mutant problem?"

She continued however partially ignoring him, "It's complicated."

"But you should see what he can do." Rogue once again came to her boyfriend's aid in an attempt to win them over.

Bobby's eyes darted to the tea cup his mother held in her hands and he slowly reached out a finger to gently touch the cup instantly freezing the liquid inside, his mother looked somewhat horrified yet fascinated as she quickly dropped the cup onto the table causing the now block of ice to fall onto the plate which immediately drew the cats attention as he hopped up onto the table and began licking the iced tea.

"I can do a lot more than that."

Riley had to smile at the boy's confidence, she scowled however when his brother furiously jumped off the couch and stormed upstairs.

_'Can't handle that is brother is gifted, I guess.'_ she thought while leaning in closer to John.

* * *

"We have to go!" Logan exclaimed while storming back into the house.

Immediately Riley and John sprung to action and started towards the door, after a few seconds Logan, Bobby and Rogue followed behind them. Walking out the door all five of them immediately noticed they were surrounded by the police. Riley dimly noted that Logan had his claws out.

_'Oh this will not end well.'_

"Put the knives down and get on the ground!" A young nervous looking cop exclaimed.

Looking around quickly Logan glanced at Riley who seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating and wondered _what happened to the tough bad ass last night that fried the guys trying to come after her and her friends._

He looked back at the cop and dryly replied, "I can't."

"I said; put the knives down!"

Annoyed Logan started to lift his arms slowly as not to alarm them, "Look-"

His craws were quickly pulled back in as a bullet was shot into his forehead causing Rogue to scream in fright and Riley to let out a quiet whimper which was heard by only John who quickly looked at her in concern. Riley was too busy trying not to pass out to pay attention to anything else, she didn't handle guns very well and for a very good reason.

"Ok, now on the ground."

Immediately Bobby, Rogue and Riley slid to the floor and John noted that Rogue kept her eyes on Logan's face, they were frightful and he could see the tears that were threatening to spill over the longer Logan stayed on the ground without healing himself. Turning he looked at Riley who was sitting with her eyes wide and her arms locked around her legs, he'd never seen her react like that, she always acted like nothing fazed her and now she was curled up like a little kid.

"I said on the ground!"

A blonde female officer became impatient with him, "We don't wanna hurt you, kid."

His eyes still on his girlfriends terrified expression he causally flipped his lighter open, "You know about all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" He paused and smirked at them, "I'm the worst one."

With that said he quickly shot a stream of fire at the cop who shot Logan and then turned to the female and quickly done the same. Turning slowly he stared furiously at the approaching police cars, his eyes cold and with a blank face a jet of fire quickly moved from his trusty lighter towards the cars causing it to fly upwards before dropping to the ground with a hard bang. Filled with adrenaline John continued to shoot fire in every direction.

If possible Riley's eyes seemed to get wider at John's power display and her mouth parted slightly half from shock and half in awe. In a twisted way the display was magnificent, she didn't like the idea that John could intentionally kill someone but this was beyond amazing, she always knew he was powerful but this surpassed anything she could ever imagine.

She just couldn't decide if she loved it or feared it.

* * *

Geez how crap was that, I think I'm getting worse. I think my problem is that I'm focusing too much on the end chapters instead of these ones.

**Well Next Time: Jet Scene, Logan and Riley have an interesting conversation and John and Riley share their pasts, hopes, fears and something else.**

**Mina the Mischievous:** Yeah movies totally great_:grins:_ And thanks

**Rotem:** You seem so hyper, I love it! Lol.

**Z-AKA Andrea:** Ooh wanna? Lol. Thanks

**seirra:** Hope you were right

**EvenstarEverlasting:** Well you got what you asked for.

**shadowphoenix101:** Aww thanks. Hail the hotness that it Johns lol.

**sarah02:** Thanks.

**Ana:** Thank you. When their in the woods, I'm going to have John talk a little about his past.

**Princess Myra:** Sorry about the shortness, I'm trying to make them longer.

**LJSkywalker:** Thanking you.

**Obiwanfan:** Wow you reviewed all my chapters lol Lots of thanks.

**Amanda San Black:** _:Smiles:_ Thank you.

**lostdream24:** Glad you like it.

**Storm Herder:** Oh yeah John _:Drools:._ Glad you like Riley.

**Audrey Midnight** I know I love Pyro/Oc stories. You'll see about the brotherhood thing. And thanks.

**Carla-p** Thanks I'm glad you enjoying it.


	6. Some Secrets Revealed

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Review Responses at the bottom ;).

* * *

Chapter Four: Some secrets revealed

* * *

Riley didn't like planes or jets in this case, whatever. You had to sit in them for hours and she didn't like staying inactive for too long, any minute now she'd start fidgeting. It didn't help that at any given time they could just fall right out of the sky, there's a comforting thought. Also after what she had just witnessed by John, it didn't exactly calm her. She was torn from being totally excited about it or being terrified of it. Of course she didn't think John would hurt her at least not intentionally but in the heat of battle mistakes happen, she knows first hand how caught up you can get when fighting for your life.

Sighing Riley looked over to her left where the blue guy, Kurt was. Now there's something you don't see everyday, it was cool in a creepy sort of way, sad he can't exactly go out in public like. Really puts things in perceptive.

She was torn from her thoughts when an angry voice demanded that they lower and follow them. Confused she turned to John who sat to her left in time to catch him raise his eyebrows at Logan. It was a classic move for him that told people that he was in no way ashamed of what he'd done.

She sighed, _'that boys going to be the death of me.  
_  
"They're marking us."

"What?"

"Buckle up."

"Uh, what?"

"Storm."

John turned to the window as Jean said Storm and caught site of more than a few small hurricanes attempting to throw the two jets off their tail. He found himself nodding in approval, ab_out time they used powers_. Really what was the point in being a mutant if you never used your powers, like he did earlier. He maybe went a little power crazy but its not like anyone died, so where's the harm, he used what he had to defend himself. Turning to look at Rogue he glared slightly, he didn't see how it was fine for her to use her power on him but he wasn't allowed to use his. His face immediately softened however when he caught site of Riley. She's the only one he really cared about, sure he was good friends with Bobby but they had grown apart, Bobby didn't understand him anymore or he didn't want to. Riley may not always understand why he does what he does but she respects it, she lets him do what he's got to do but she's not afraid to tell him when he's doing something stupid either, that's one of the reasons he loves her. He decided to stop that particular train of thought were it was emotions weren't his strong suit. His stomach churned as the jet suddenly done a 360 and forced himself not to thrown up at the unpleasant feeling.

"Please don't do that again." He pleaded.

Logan nodded, "I agree."

Riley sat quietly chanting, eyes clenched shut and fingers digging into the arms rest, "The trick is to just keep breathing. In…out."

'_Who the hell invented the plane?'_

Coming to an abrupt stop, Riley thanked god for whatever stopped them from plummeting to the ground. Peering out of the window she saw an old man and a blue woman looking quite amused at their current situation and she immediately retracted her thank you.

* * *

Walking towards the jet Riley caught site of Jean walking away and Logan staring after her. She raised a brow curiously as Logan to appear disinterested in the entire situation and decided there was definitely something going on there between them two. She watched as Logan sniffed the air slightly before relaxing and placing a cigar in his mouth.

"I know you're there, I could smell you as soon as you arrived."

Riley scowled, "I don't smell."

"Don't get all defensive, kid. I just know your scent."

Logan watched silently as she glanced around her surroundings, he didn't understand this kid one bit, one minute she's all attitude and next she's curled up in a corner whimpering, like back at the Drake house. Although he didn't get teenagers in general but that was another story.

As if reading his thoughts she shrugged, "I don't like guns."

He remained silent and Riley took it this as means to go on, "I seen someone, someone I cared about, get shot in front of me. Now every time I see a gun I freeze up. So very pathetic I know."

Dropping his cigar to the ground he turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're brave, you got guts. When the bad times come, don't over think it; go with your gut instinct. It won't lead you wrong."

With that said he ruffled her hair slightly and walked away missing the smile that spread across the blonde girls face at his words.

* * *

John sat up quickly and immediately flipped open his lighter when his tent opened, he relaxed however when he caught site of Riley's unmistakable blonde hair in the light his flames created.

"Ri, what are you doing?"

She sat at his feet and smiled shyly at him, "I couldn't sleep."

Sighing John pulled himself up into sitting position and grabbed her hands, "What's wrong, babe?"

He watched as she seemed to go through some inner debate before she placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine"

"John."

He sighed again, he never could lie to her even when they weren't going out, "Just seeing Bobby's prefect little family took me to a place I don't wanna go back to."

She stroked her thumb across his cheekbone, it was a comforting feeling. It always amazed him how just her touch or even her presence could either calm him or send him into frenzy.

"Talk to me."

"I didn't exactly have the best upbringing, my dad was a drunk, my mum was a mess and I was just a drunken mistake. I wasn't wanted before my mutation, I'd get slapped around and not as bad as some people but it wasn't exactly the things dreams are made of. Think about it like this, they hated me when I was a normal kid how do you think they acted when they found out I was a mutant?" He paused looking down at their joined hands, "I don't want pity Ri."

He was startled to see a tear drop splash his hand, looking up he saw her trying to hold back tears. His eyes widened because he had no idea how to react to people that cried.

"Don't cry, you know I can't stand crying."

She smiled weakly at him, "I don't know what happened to you in your past, I can't ever understand but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, " I know you won't, you know I won't ever let anyone hurt you either right?"

She nodded silently before pressing her lips softly against his. He placed his hands on her waist and hers immediately went around his neck playing with his hair. He pushed his hands gently under her tank top before pulling her on top of him. Breaking apart for air, his lips immediately went to her neck and he placed soft butterfly kisses up her neck and along her jaw before back to her lips, kissing more heated now.  
Slowly he pulled her under him and rested between her legs without breaking the kiss. She hesitantly began to tug at the hem of his shirt. Pulling back he stared at her for a few moments, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

* * *

I'm undecided how I feel about this chapter. You guys are my judges. Review please.

**crystal:**Glad you like it.  
**Rotem:** I'm usually really hyper too. Hope you enjoy this chap.  
**seirra** I'm glad you think it worked, I wasn't sure if it had or not. Thanks.  
tweekerd: Sorry bout the lack of updates. Glad your enjoying the story tho.  
**shadowphoenix101** It makes sense, I loved that scene too. I was trying to steer clear of the whole Mary Sue thing, happy I am.  
**Obiwanfan** Wow thanks. I'm really happy you enjoying the story. I'm trying to keep realistic of how she would react lol.  
ana: I know shortness, sorry. Hope you enjoy.  
**Storm Herder** I see your a fellow John drooler, yes I made that up lol. I wish I was in the X-Men Universe :Sigh:


	7. Choices

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Review Responses at the bottom ;).

* * *

Chapter Seven: Choices

* * *

Riley opened her eyes to ting beams of sunlight streaming through the zip of the tent one hitting her directly in the eye. John's arm was thrown possessively over her, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. She turned her head to look at him and smiled at the peaceful, innocent look on his face. She could hear people moving about outside and quickly glanced down at herself and John.

_'Huh clothes would be good.'  
_  
She nudged John's shoulder with her own and said gently "John, wake up."

"No." He said his voice heavy with sleep, sounding like a petulant child.

"C'mon, someone's bound to walk in and we're sort of naked in case you didn't notice."

His face broke into a wide grin at that and he rubbed her stomach gently, he gathered her closer to him and tried to roll her on top of him, however Riley was having none of it and pushed off him and stood before remembering her state of undress and flushed red while she grabbed Johns jacket to cover herself or the important parts anyway.

John chuckled, "Come on, don't be shy I seen it all last night you know."

He watched as he expression turned wary and he frowned slightly, "You don't regret it, do you?"

Her eyes went wide, "No! No its just I.."

She trailed off looking sheepish and he swiftly stood up apparently not uncomfortable with his nakedness and gathered her into his arms, "I love you, you know that right?"

She laughed lightly before kissing him quickly, "I love you, too."

* * *

Riley was uneasy, there was no denying it, she didn't see how John could sit so calmly beside that man and woman otherwise known as Magneto and Mystique. The blue mutant looked up at her and winked causing Riley to scrunch up her face in disgust. Mystique however continued to stare at her causing Riley to become uncomfortable and revert back to childish barbs.

"Staring problem?"

The shape shifter simply smirked at her in reply causing her to grit her teeth in annoyance. The only thing stopping her from attacking the older mutant was the fact that she'd probably get her ass kicked six ways til Sunday.

Both teens looked up as Magneto and Mystique suddenly began to laugh quietly, turning their heads they saw Rogue and Bobby staring at the two mutants in thinly veiled anger.

"We love what you've done with your hair."

The comment seemed to cause Rogue to snap as she began to walk towards them peeling off her glove as she went before Bobby intervened and pulled her away before she could do any damage to anyone. Riley turned to glare at Magneto where as John decided to strike up conversation.

"They say you're the bad guy."

"Is that what they say?" Magneto appeared amused by his comment.

John looked at the helmet at his side, "That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?"

"This dorky looking helmet stops the real bad guys."

Riley snorted at that but she was ignored and she didn't particular care because at that moment she saw Magneto look at her boyfriend in a new way. A way that she wasn't liking one little bit, it was like a kid that discovered a brand new shiny toy.

"What's your name?"

"John."

Johns lighter flew out his hand towards Magneto which caused him to sit up in annoyance, "What's your real name, John?"

Riley smirked as she watched her boyfriend take the flame into his palm and let in settle there, "Pyro."

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

John clamped his hand shut causing the flame to go out, "I can only manipulate the flame, I can't create it."

"Like that stops you causing damage."

Riley immediately regretted that comment as all three of them turned their heads to look at her. She stared back defiantly at Magento as he smiled falsely at her.

"And what can you do?" He asked in distain.

She grinned broadly as they watched her place her hand palm down on the seat beside her, she could see on the two mutants facing that they weren't expecting anything to happen, they certainly didn't expect to jump up in order to avoid being further zapped through their seats.

"Metals a great conductor for electricity, did you know that?"

* * *

Riley watched as John descended the stairs without so much as a glance at her the whole time he was declaring he was leaving them. Standing abruptly she ran down the stairs calling his name as he stalked ahead of her. He spun round and stared at her after she called his name particularly sharp.

"You're just gonna leave?"

"Look there's nothing worth staying for in that jet."

A little hurt she replied, "What about me?"

He shrugged carelessly, "Come with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, scared?" He replied sneering.

Confused at his behaviour she frowned, "I just think we're needed here, I mean what if they try and contact us?"

"Rogue and Bobby are there."

"B-but.." She stammered for a few seconds, "Something about going in that place just doesn't feel right."

"Well something could happen so I'm gonna go, you stay here."

He turned swiftly and began walking away again only to be spun back around by Riley who pulled him back by his arm until he paid attention to her.

"What if something happens to me? What happened to 'I'll never let anything happen to you?'"

He frowned at that comment, "Which is why I want you to come with me."

"John, I could die in there!"

He quickly lost his temper, "Then don't come!"

He turned to leave and Riley made to grab his arm again but he avoided it this time and pointed at her, "I mean it, Ri. Stay away."

Hurt and confused Riley felt her eyes well up with tears but refused to let them fall, "You're just gonna leave me?"

Sighing he walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her face, "Come with me."

_'Don't over think it, go with your gut instinct. It won't lead you wrong.'_

Tears started to spill from her eyes as she recalled Logan's words and she whispered, "I can't."

John stared at her for a few moments before he kissed her hard on the lips, "I'm sorry, I'm going."

That said he walked away from her once again and all Riley could do was watch as the man she loved walked away from her.

* * *

I'm sorry don't hurt me! Lol. Review please and be nice.

**BitterSweet Amusement**: Thank you.  
**Rotem:**Here's your update.  
**Obiwanfan :**Glad you liked the chapter hope you like this one also.  
**Celtic Cross :**Wow Thanks.  
**Carla-p**: I try to update quick lol.  
**steves-girl**: Glad you like the story.  
**we-r-the-cure** Thanks, hope you like this chapter.  
**seirra** I like suspense and thanks.  
**mm4ever2gether** Thank you.  
**Z-AKA Andrea-** Update here:P  
**ana:** Aww thanks. Yeh I'm jealous of my own character how sad lol.  
**Ericana** Glad your enjoying the story.  
**Lady River:** I LOVE PYRO. Yeah sorry bout that. Glad you like.  
**Mandii:** I believe that if they truly loved each other they could understand what others might not.  
**Kcrane:** I'm so happy you still like the story.  
**Tsuki no Yasha** Details eh::winks: Thanks.  
**Time and Fate** Cheers  
**Just Niamhy** Lol wow guess you like my story lol. I'm thinking of doing an X3 one. Thank you.  
**Lovebuggy** So you like? lol  
**shadowphoenix101** I'm glad she's normal lol. I actually don't mind planes cept they're boring lol but my friend hates them so. I do notice that bout wolvie.


	8. Grief

Title: Burning Light

Pairing: Major John/Riley(oc), Minor Rogue/Bobby. There might be others.

Summary: During the events of X2 John(Pryo) had a girlfriend. Basically the retelling of X2 with a new character but also some action that obviously never occurred in the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything but Riley.

Review Responses at the bottom .

* * *

Chapter Eight: Grief

* * *

Numb was the best way to describe how Riley felt at this moment in time as the waves below swallowed their saviour. She watched the grieving group before her, barely aware of her own tears that streamed down her face. Another beautiful person lost for the cause, for freedom. She was just gone, just like John. Except Jean left to save them whilst John left them for total selfish reasons, she knew that now.

He just left her, no explanation, no I'll be back for you, hell not even a see you around and worst of all she let him leave. She thought he'd come back with the others. He didn't. He left her for Magneto, he believed that mutant could show him the man he was meant to be. He'd turn him into a murderer, a man so obsessed with freedom for mutants that he'd start a war, like he cared if John or anyone else got killed for his cause. He didn't care about mutants he cared about superiority.

_'I love you, you know that right?'_

Was it really only hours ago that he'd said that to her. Maybe it was lies, he was probably just in it for the sex. She repeated that in her head hoping maybe she'd eventually believe it but she couldn't, she knew John despite his tough guy image, his reputation for being a rebel, he wasn't capable of being so cruel.

She laughed humourlessly in her head, _'But cruel enough to break my heart without a second thought'  
_  
She felt a silky hand slip over hers, she looked up and caught Rogue's watery eyes, the other girl tried to smile reassuringly at her but it fell flat. Riley forced a weak smile in return despite it and turned her hand gripping Rogue's tightly and tried to stop herself from crying.

* * *

Rogue pushed open the door to her and Riley's room and her heart broke at the scene before her. Riley lay curled up on her side in sweatpants and an oversized sweater which Rogue was sure belonged to John. What broke Rogue's heart thought was the violent, gut wrenching sobs coming from her friend who looked like she hadn't stopped crying since they arrived home.

She'd never seen Riley so hurt, so defeated and to be honest it scared her, first losing Jean Grey who Rogue thought was pretty much unstoppable, she was so strong and so was Riley in her own way but Rogue got it now. John was Riley's strength, the thing that made her believe nothing in this world could hurt her and he was gone, he just up and left her.  
She made her way silently over to the bed and climbed slowly behind Riley and careful not to make any skin to skin contact she pressed herself against her back and slipped an arm around her waist hugging her tightly to her in silent comfort.

Bobby who had arrived in time to see Rogue climb onto the bed with Riley stared silently at them. Riley and himself had never been particular close, they spoke and were civil to each other but both knew that they only did it because of Rogue and John.

_'Bobby, I know you and Ri don't get on but if I'm never around, promise me…promise me you'll take care of my girl, man.'_

Pushing back his own grief Bobby moved toward the two girls and sat on the floor at Riley's side of the bed, she looked down at him through puffy, red watery eyes. He reached out for her hand and she desperately latched onto it as she continued to cry, seeking comfort from the two bodies beside her.

So caught up in their thoughts and grief, not one of them noticed the silent figure peering through the glass at them nor did they see tears fall from the figures eyes before they turned and left disappearing into the shadows.

Dear god I did. And it was short_:hangs head in shame:_ Please don't hate me.

* * *

So tell me what you think. Review and in the review tell me if you want a sequel cause Riley and John may not be together now but that doesn't mean they'll stay that way. _:winks:_ I refuse to believe John would just leave Riley lol.

I'd like to thank:

**Kcrane**  
**we-r-the-cure**  
**Tsuki no Yasha**  
**gymgurl**  
**shadowphoenix101**  
**Mahalove**  
**Shaiya**  
**Hedwig518**  
**Larena13  
BitterSweet Amusement**  
**Suvivor-Chick**  
**HopelessAzn**  
**Obiwanfan**

You guys rock, among others lol. Here's a little taste of Riley in X3 if you guys want me to write it.

Blue eyes bore coldly into brown eyes which brightened upon seeing her. John smirked lazily at her as he let his eyes roam over her body.

"You look good"

Face blank she replied, "I feel good"

His smirk widened, "I remember"

Riley stiffened slightly before relaxing and smirking at him which made him slightly wary as she approached him pressing her hands against his chest as she leaned up, hot breath blowing across his ear.

"Honey, I'm way better now"


End file.
